Motivation
by FammeFatale
Summary: How do you manage to make an idiot pass his examen? Just one word: motivation Warnings for slash, lemon and uke!Sasuke


Motivation

**Warnings: this is a slash story (yaoi/boy x boy) containing lemon scenes so children beware!**

**Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke with hints of Kisame x Itachi (uke!Sasuke)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto or its characters otherwise it would be the world's greatest love story.**

Sasuke let his gaze slowly glide around his room beginning with the still slightly opened door over to his desk, vanishing beneath piles of open schoolbooks and unfinished or wrongly done exercises and ending at his bed with the still crumpled blanket and come stains on the sheets.

Sighing dramatically deep he let himself fall in his chair. He had to face the facts - his boyfriend was an idiot. Well, it wasn't as if he was stupid per se – the blond haired boy had a kind of street smartness Sasuke himself lacked – but his inability to solve even the easiest of problems was nearly comical.

Before it didn´t really matter seeing that Naruto was at the renowned Konoha-institute not because of his grades but because the director - that old hag - had enough of seeing their sport teams asses kicked in _every single_ match. So the traditional school had taken in some students exceeding in sport but lacking in studying in form of a special scholarship.

And that was how their class was introduced to Naruto, Kiba and Choji three months ago. Even though the Uchiha looked at the idea with as much disdain as most of the school he couldn't help his gaze from being glued to the form of Naruto Uzumaki himself.

His teacher, noticing the glance, had assigned Sasuke to be the new boy's patron to, in Kakashi´s words, "show him all the pleasantness their school had to offer" – fucking perverted sadist!

Thinking of that hard, toned chest and that absolute delicious six-pack Sasuke couldn't help his mind from wandering to another especially _delicious_ part of Naruto….. God! He would have to punish the Uzumaki for making him that perverted – not that he had been any kind of innocent before.

And that was how their unusual friendship began. It was something not liked by the most and understood by no one, but the raven really enjoyed it.

He quite, serious and smart was the complete contradiction from the noisy, cheerful and idiotic blond but other than others foresaw it wasn´t something fragile, breaking after the first fight – it really _worked_.

He liked that Naruto was able to see behind his cool mask and see the fiery temperament and dark insecurity's – chasing them away with this sun like smile while seeming to calm and open himself in the others presence. The only thorn in their friendship seemed to be that harbouring attraction swinging in every word, gesture and look between them.

It had taken them two months, three fights and a broken nose one Naruto´s side till they managed – to the relief of their friends, siblings etc. – to get things worked out and get together after a heart-warming love declaration from the blond that sounded as if straight out of a cheesy women movie but still worked wonders on the Uchiha.

So he obliviously hadn´t been able to say no to his boyfriend when asked to tutor him. That he did it on his knees and before the whole students was probably also crucial. As he said – street smart.

Till now they had met three times to work on Naruto´s grades and every time it was the same. Sasuke tried to explain to Naruto how to solve the problem. The blond did it wrong. He explained it again. He did it wrong again and gave up. Sasuke got angry and yelled. Naruto yelled back. They had sex.

Not that he didn´t enjoy the last part but thinking about the fact that the blond learned nothing and Tsunade´s threat to kick the other out if he didn´t score higher than 50 in every exam, best footballer of the year or not, made him really nervous.

Turning around he slowly tried to tidy his desk not noticing the door opening.

"Such a troubled face and I thought after your…activities you would be as ecstatic as ever, little brother" said Itachi with a pointed look at the bed.

"Let me alone, I'm not in the mood for this" was the only answer he got. His brother´s timing was truly something to fear.

"But Sasuke…" began the older again walking up to his little brother, placing his hands on his shoulders while speaking near his ear "….you can tell me anything, really. Like when we were younger and you always came to me with tears in your eyes and…."

Spinning around the younger one interrupted his brother "Alright I give up, okay? Just stop with this goddamned _when we were younger_ shit I can´t hear it anymore!"

Looking away from his brother's face he stared at the floor whilst describing the situation. Fuck Itachi really knew him too well. Not that it didn´t work the way also – after blackmailing his brother with those pictures of him and Kisame Sasuke never had to do any form of housework again.

A loud laugh shook him from his stupor. "Really sometimes you are just too uncreative sasu...haha" Told him his brother mockingly while still giggling slightly.

"Motivation, sweetheart" were his last words before leaving the room with his dumbfounded little brother behind.

_**Three days later**_

"ITACHI" the scream echoed loudly through the house accompanied by fast footsteps.

Sasuke had already looked in the kitchen, the two bathrooms, Itachi´s room and two guest of the three guestrooms leaving only the last as his brother´s hiding place. God, sometimes it was such a hassle being rich.

Opening the door energetically it didn´t even take three seconds to slam it closed again and cower with his hands clutched over his eyes on the floor.

No brother should ever see his respected, beloved older brother ride another man's cock. EVER.

Hearing the door open next to him he began with a litany of "Oh god! I hate you! My poor eyes! I hate you!" Getting him a hit on the head.

"Don't be such a wimp! And try to remember who washes your bed sheets after Naruto´s visits"

Standing tall again the raven stared into the others eyes "It didn´t work"

The only reaction being a "huh?" and a puzzled look he tried it again "Your tip with the motivation – it didn´t work"

"Oh" Itachi looked quizzically at his little brother "Did you ähm …. Do it right?"

Anger rising in Sasuke at the question he screamed in his brother´s face "Obliviously I did it right. He´s all black and blue!"

Surprised the older looked in the others face "Really I always knew you were kinky but that you would be in these things – respect little brother" he said a kind of proudness reflecting in his face.

"Huh, what the hell are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

Starring at his brother as if he was an idiot Sasuke tried again "I tried out your tip with the motivation. Everytime he did it wrong I hit him, but he still did everything wrong! I don´t know what to do anymore" he ended slightly desperate.

He watched fascinated as his brother's face became completely blank. First his lips twitched slightly then they slowly stretched upwards, his mouth opened to take in air and Itachi Uchiha Mr. I-am-too-cool-to-have-a-laughing-fit broke out in the loudest laugh he had ever heard, practically rolling on the floor.

"Haha…n-not like…oh god….tha-at! I – fuck I meant t-this kind of mo-mo-motivation!" he spluttered while pointing at the door he just came out of like crazy.

Oh

.

OH!

_**The next day**_

Naruto starred slightly nervous at his boyfriend's closed door, struggling with himself if he really should go inside – his whole body still hurt from yesterday.

Thankfully or sadly the decision was taken out of his hands as the door opened showing said boyfriend behind it.

Like always when he laid eyes on the youngest Uchiha his mind became unable to form even two coherent thoughts. It had always been like this since the first time in their classroom.

He slowly took in Sasuke´s appearance. The other wore a too big black sweater which fell from one of his shoulders revealing expenses of this clear, snow white skin. Under the hem could be spotted the smallest shorts Naruto had ever seen, showing off those long, toned legs he longed to feel around his waist. The outfit was completed with the small, square glasses that the raven only used for studying and he had a secret kink for.

The blond swallowed hard trying to hold his libido in check. Patience was a virtue, right? But fuck, who ever said that had never seen Sasuke Uchiha.

Said man also had a hard time trying to conceal his mischievous smile at the sight of the others marvelling gaze.

"Will you come in or are you gonna stand there all day?" he asked in his usual annoyed-as-fuck tone.

This let the Uzumaki concentrate again. Moving past the other he moved over to the big desk, already packed with schoolbooks and exercises again, making Naruto´s stomach drop remembering yesterday´s events at said desk. Sitting down he waited for his boyfriend to accompany him.

Smirking at the others expression Sasuke moved forward, coming to a halt behind the other, placing his hands on those broad shoulder in a similar fashion to his brother four days ago.

Feeling the body under him shiver he slowly bowed forward till he could whisper in the other´s ear.

"You know I thought about yesterday and I came to the conclusion that I was too hard on you. Maybe you just need a certain…._motivation_"

"Over there…" he pointed at a piece of paper on the desk "are 50 question. You will now have two hours to solve them. For every ten correctly done I will take of one piece of clothing." He said with a bit to the other´s earlobe "but the best thing is - should you be able to solve them all correctly I will give you a nice reward"

Smiling at his boyfriend´s heated expression he asked "what do you think?"

_**Two hours later**_

"Eight…nine…ten, that would be the first ten correct" laying the paper back on the desk Sasuke stood, moving his hands down his body he languidly pulled the sweater over his head tossing it to the far end of the room.

"Twenty" the top worn underneath was also discarded, his chest now completely bare, the pink nipples hardening.

"Thirty" Naruto watched as the shorts fell down those legs revealing the deep blue thong Naruto had gifted him with last year.

"Forty" His breath stocked as he looked at the naked body of his love, trying to burn every last detail into his mind, his erection already straining his jeans.

"forty-eight…forty-nine" a slight pause Naruto would have noticed if there was any blood left in his head "fifty".

For some seconds there was a tense pause before both moved at the same time – Naruto springing up and Sasuke coming up to him and pressing him back in the chair.

He watched mesmerised as the Uchiha spread his legs with a hard grip to kneel between them. Leaning forward he took the zipper between his teeth, expertly pulling it down just to notice the lack of underwear.

Looking happily at the organ springing up to him, he snuggled his cheek against it enjoying the smooth feeling.

He had always loved Naruto´s cock, seven inches long and thick enough that it was hard to close his fist around it, it filled him up like nothing else – didn't matter which orifice.

Flattening his tongue he licked a long strip from the heavy balls to the already drooling tip, circling it and pressing the tip of his tongue in the slit knowing that it would drive the other crazy.

Letting it glide into his mouth he took it in as fast as he could, going down till the tip met the back of his throat before slowly going up again, hollowing his cheeks and massaging the thick vein on the underside.

He repeated it again and again, bobbing up and down, first fast than slow while enjoying his boyfriend´s moans and the heavy feeling on his tongue.

The next time going down he stops, taking deep breaths, relaxing his throat muscles and letting the cock slip inside.

The reaction was instantly – his hair was fisted and his head shoved down till his nose reached the coarse hairs at the base and a loud, while he heard an animalistic growl. He had waited for this – the point where Naruto snaps, becoming dominating and uncaring of anything else than his own pleasure.

The blond looked down at his boyfriend, grinning at his dishevelled look – the eyes, still covered with the glasses, wandering up in his skull and brimming with tears, the mouth stretched widely over his manhood, wetting his own chin and the cock in his mouth with his drool. Naruto knew exactly what a sucker Sasuke was for dominance games and just too happy to help.

Standing up, using his grip on the raven's hair to bring his head in the right position, he began to slightly, shallowly thrust in the other´s mouth.

As a moan vibrated against his cock, showing the raven´s own pleasure, he began to fuck the mouth in earnest, loving the feel of the tight throat gripping him. Snapping his hips forward he pushed himself unforgivably deep, relishing in the wet gags from his boyfriend.

Feeling himself nearing climax he pulled out and began to jack off with the others eyes watching him excitedly. "Open your mouth wide…I´m gonna come all over your pretty face"

Obeying Sasuke opened wide, sticking his tongue out in the process awaiting the others load greedily.

He rubbed the tip over the others cherry red lips and cheeks leaving sticky trails of his pre-come behind.

Grabbing his cock firmly Naruto started to spray his load over the inviting face, the sperm hitting his tongue, cheeks and glasses.

Drawing his tongue back in his mouth, Sasuke swallowed down every last drop moaning loudly at the delicious taste.

Satisfied the blond took in his boyfriends messed up and come coated face with the now crooked glasses, feeling himself hardening again at the thought of doing that to the rest of his lovers body too.

Liking the other´s cock clean again the Uchiha felt his hole and dick twitch at the image of what was about to come.

He let one last glance wander back to the paper – what mattered one little point.

**So my first Naruto fic is now finished – I really hope you enjoy it as much as I.**

**I´m playing with the thought of making a sequel to this about how they met.**

**And like always I would love to read your comments!**


End file.
